Predefinição:Merchandising/propagandas
Desciclo Encontros - Perca seu cabaço aqui Imagem:Fu1.jpg Chinelón, 105 anos Procuro mulheres Ver Orkut Add Msn 115px Antonieta, 58 anos Procuro homens Ver Orkut Add Msn Imagem:descicloencontro2.jpg Calica, 85 anos Procuro homens Ver Orkut Add Msn 115px Xinoreta, 58 anos Procuro mulheres Ver Orkut Add Msn Cadastre-se e coma algum deles llasldlasdhsa jkgjgjgasdasd sdaasdsd asdasdajkh liasjdassad asjkdjkasjdh asjkd glçriop ~sdfi~çs lçasduçjklasd lçasjdfl Imagem:Seucreisson2.jpg asdjklhasd aksldjhaskjdl asdasdas kjklkjhkjjklh6. askjdghasjkgfffasd asdsjkhsdkasdhlasd a a a a a a a lalalalalallajdkajsafkgasfaghasfasf As coisas estão difíceis? Nós temos a solução! Por apenas R$ 1.000.000 (Um Milhão de Reáis) você pode se tornar DEUS™ por UM completo e inteiro DIA na sua vida!!! SEJA O TODO PODEROSO POR 24 HORAS E SINTA-SE NA PELE DE CHUCK NORRIS, CAPITÃO NASCIMENTO, ROCKY BALBOA, BILL GATES e KID BENGALA!!! SIMULTANEAMENTE!!! 68px|Sinta-se como Chuck Norris! 116px|Tenha como um Policial Militar! 112px|Sinta-se como um Deus Grego! 54px|Sinta-se como Rocky Balboa! 100px|Sinta-se como Chuck Norris! (De novo) É simples: Vá hoje mesmo à uma Igreja Losangular do Reino de Aurora™ e seja o verdadeiro macho dominante da humanidade! '''PURUM BRASÍLIO POSITÍVIO!!! Vote no 'Partídio Çossiálio do Seu Crêissôn!!!'' 80px|Presidêntio Nacionálico do Partídio 70px|Joseph Climber purum múndio mais jústio 70px|Mênbrio do partídio 145px|Campâminía Nacionálica 118px|Deputádio Federálio 123px|Vivêndio para vencêire '''Arrevoluçião pêlia educaçião!!! Produtos Daltony 90px|Daltony System Works 76px|Daltony Anti-Virus Cleaner 100px|Daltony Crash Guard Safety Os melhores mais caros do mercado! Experimente Anal-B 68px|Anal-B Estéticamente Agradável 102px|Anal-B Limpa Profundamente 66px|Anal-B Higiênicamente Aprovado Aprovado pela Associação Cristã de Moços George Foreman apresenta: 300px|Inovador George Foreman: Play Station 3 Grill Um Produto Polishop! Polishop apresenta: 200px|Centrífuga de Salada - Utilidade indispensável em toda cozinha! Centrífuga de Salada - Utilidade indispensável em toda cozinha! Tinha que ser da Imagem:PolishopLogo.JPG Polishop apresenta: 200px|PlayStation 3 200px200px200px PlayStation 3 - o console mais quente da face da terra! Um produto da Imagem:PolishopLogo.JPG Acabe com suas dores de cabeça! Acabe com seu cérebro! Acabe com seu sistema imunológico! 100px|Atroveran Tarja Preta: Sinta-se Mais Mulher Novamente 75px|Efeitos colaterais: Sinta-se Mais Burra Novamente Atroveran - Um Produto HerbaLife! Óculos Óculos 3D 3D 100px|Óculos Tri-Dimensionais 60px|Aprovados pelo Leão Lobo 110px|Estéticamente atraentes Um Um produto produto aprovado aprovado pelo pelo Leão Leão Lobo Lobo! Voe com a companhia aérea mais segura e confiável de todos os tempos: TAM 127px|Pousos perfeitos! 155px|Decolagens perfeitas! 142px|Seguro de vida não-incluso no preço da passagem. Linhas Aéres até o Fim do Mundo! Produtos Naturais HerbaLife: Mais saúde para VOCÊ! 70px|Totalmente sintético. 75px|Totalmente natural. E mais dinheiro para NÓS... Riko de Kaiiru Pinto Imporutado do Jyapon: O meryooru inkontorado no merukado puuburiko, ne?! 150px|Resseita sekureta totarumente orientaru! 150px|Uutiru tamben komo kora para sua arugamassa! 55px|Embarajien purachika! Beba kon moderasson ou atee seo SAKO kai... Ouça Heavy Metal! Ouça Black Metal! Ouça Death Metal! Ouça o melhor do Metal na Desciclopédia! 80px|Metal 80px|Muito Metal 56px|Metálico Contra-indicado em suspeitas de dengue. Não se preocupe com a Dona Morte! Deixe que nós cuidamos! FUNERÁRIA UM IRMÃO 100px|Relaxe! Descanse em Paz! 100px|E goze! Antes eram dois. Você usa brinco? Você usa esmalte? Você raspa o suvaco? Você tem bonecas Barbie? Você acha que ninguém te compreende? Você chora? Nada disso tem problema se você é biologicamente mulher. Mas se você é biologicamente homem e vítima da discriminação e intolerâcia alheia, nós temos a solução! Venha logo para o LADO ROSA DA FORÇA!!! 114px 108px 60px 99px 61px 83px Aqui nós te daremos muito amor, afeto e atenção!!! Tá esperando o quê? Corre pra sorte menina!!! O Primeiro Comando da Capital oferece os melhores preços e as melhores condições de venda para entorpecentes e itens militares no geral!!! Revólver Calibre 38 Importado por apenas R$ 25,00 (Garantimos: SEM DEFEITOS DE FÁBRICA) 100px|Revólver Calibre 38 PCC - Líder de Mercado! A Polishop está fazendo uma oferta especial para você!!! Ab- Toner Short agora, ligando 080089896969, sai por apenasUS$ 10,00. E vem com um exclusivo Gel Redutor de Medidas, uma Bicicleta ergométrica portátil e um cronômetro para os 300 primeiros que ligarem... Ligue Agora!!! Polishop. Quinquilharias de Qualidade... O Primeiro Comando da Capital oferece os melhores preços e as melhores condições de venda para entorpecentes e itens militares no geral!!! Falcão Guarda-Costa Mirim por apenas R$ 56,20 ao mês 100px|Falcão: Menino do Tráfico PCC - Líder de Mercado! O Primeiro Comando da Capital oferece os melhores preços e as melhores condições de venda para entorpecentes e itens militares no geral!!! AK-47 Kalishniklov Xexêna Compacta por apenas R$ 236,00 100px|Sempre Visando Únicamente Sua Proteção Pessoal! PCC - Líder de Mercado! O Primeiro Comando da Capital oferece os melhores preços e as melhores condições de venda para entorpecentes e itens militares no geral!!! Seguranças Particulares Treinados no Complexo do Alemão por apenas R$ 132,00 ao mês (cada um) 100px|Também atuam como Leões-de-Chácara. PCC - Líder de Mercado! O Primeiro Comando da Capital oferece os melhores preços e as melhores condições de venda para entorpecentes e itens militares no geral!!! Granada de Fragmentação de Uso Exclusivo do Exército por apenas R$ 13,50 por Engradado 100px|Excelente para quem hezita na hora de puxar o gatilho! PCC - Líder de Mercado! O Primeiro Comando da Capital oferece os melhores preços e as melhores condições de venda para entorpecentes e itens militares no geral!!! Treinamento Extensivo em Counter Strike, com local do curso em Lan Hausis da CerConTel: R$ 61,50 pelo Treinamento como Counter-Terrorists Unit e R$ 3,89 pelo Treinamento como Terror. 100px|center|Tornesse o verdadeiro Predador do CS! PCC - Líder de Mercado! 150px|left Sua vida está uma merda? Você precisa tomar uma providência! Tome uma Providência na sua vida Beba com Moderação 150px|left Sua mãe quer que você tome cuidado ao sair de casa? Você precisa tomar a exclusiva vodka cuidado! Tome mais cuidado na sua vida! Beba com Moderação (ou não) 150px|left Está te faltando juízo? Você tem que experimentar a cerveja Juízo! Tome Juízo na sua vida. Beba com Moderação Anuncios Gooogle Mulheres Gostosas: Foda uma mulher agora mesmo! O melhor site da internet: Acesse agora mesmo e encontre quase tudo Emagreça agora mesmo: Produtos de boa qualidade para você Aumente seu pênis: De 5 a 15 cm Emoticons Grátis: Baixe 1 milhão de emoticions para seu msn Congratulations: You are the 999,99th visitor. Congratulations you Won!! Imagem:C185fb9e9ae748c97e.gif Imagem:G3brazuca.jpg Imagem:Pesssssssinha.PNG Jogue Produtos Madruga - Breve numa loja pertinho de você! 68px|Produtos encaixados... 68px|Produtos de informática... 68px|Produtos chocolatícios... 68px|Produtos de aveia light... 68px|Produtos enlatados e achocolatados... 68px|Produtos de limpeza e bem-estar... Tudo o que o Seu Madruga pode lhe oferecer, agora na Desciclopédia! Não é demais?! Produtos CQC - Breve numa loja pertinho de você! Kit "Torne-se um CQC" da marca Avon Divida em até 24x no cartão! 250px|Maquilagem... para você! Tudo o que o CQC pode lhe oferecer, agora na Desciclopédia! Não é demais?!